Solo quiero estar contigo
by helenaelric94
Summary: Este fic continua donde termina el manga:  La vida de Souichi da un giro complicado ahora que Morinaga ya no es su asistente en el laboratorio y un viaje a fukuoka parece empeorar las cosas
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno este es mi primer Fic de temática yaoi, y decidí hacerlo de este manga que tanto me gusta, espero que sea de su agrado, sera corto , solo un poco mas 5 capitulos problabemente. Este manga le pertenece a la gran mangaka hinako Takanaga, no hay mucho fandoom en español, asi que talvez despues lo tenga que pasar al ingles.

Cap 1

Acaba de salir de una refrescante ducha por la mañana, se había vestido ya y estaba dispuesto a desayunar lo primero que encontrara en la cocina, desde que aquel "idiota" con el que vivía, se iba a trabajar desde hace un mes, tuvo que aprender aunque sea a preparar algo sencillo o al menos acordarse de comprar la comida ya hecha.

Sin embargo al entrar a la cocina se encontró con una nota: "Senpai no se olvide de desayunar bien, esta noche llegare tarde estaré horas extras hoy, pero te recompensare el tiempo perdido-Te amo demasiado, atte: Tetsuhiro Morinaga", la nota tenia aparte un pequeño corazón dibujado.

-Idiota pervertido- murmuro Souichi Tatsumi- Me se cuidar solo – tomó la carta en sus manos , la hizo una bola rápidamente y la tiró en un contenedor de basura.

¿Por qué se molestaba aun en llamarlo "Senpai"? Ya no tenían más esa relación de compañeros, de hecho el seguía con sus investigaciones y el chico de menor edad ya tenía un trabajo estable. "Pero ahora estamos juntos porque somos…." Ni en sus pensamientos se negó a completar esa frase, prefirió mejor partir hacia la universidad.

Souichi tenía un nuevo asistente en él laboratorio, un chico bajito delgado y bastante reservado, cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba, el chico tenía que recordárselo siempre. "Me llamo Honda-san, ya se lo dije". Repetía cada vez el chico y se cansaba de la actitud tiranica de su senpai con los demás miembros de la facultad de ciencias agrícolas.

-Era más Tirano-comentaba Yamagushi al chico que apenas tenía menos de un mes- Se ha ablandado un poco, es porque extraña a su antiguo Kohai.

-¿Era muy buen asistente?-preguntó Honda sorprendido- ¿Es el de cabello oscuro que el otro día vino por él?

-Sí es el, y era muy buen asistente y no solo eso ellos bueno…-Yamagushi busco la forma más educada de decirlo- tengo la sospecha de que son….

-¡Oh!- exclamó el chico sorprendido, no se imaginaba a su tiranico senpai formando una pareja homosexual con aquel hombre.

Se oyeron unos pasos agitados, Tatsumi se dirigía al laboratorio, cuando abrió la puerta sus compañeros ya estaban cada quien con sus investigaciones. El hombre de cabello platinado entro sin decir una palabra para dirigirse a sus amadas investigaciones.

-No es lo mismo – decía Souichi una y otra vez para sí mismo - Honda puede ser muy buen asistente pero ninguno como ese bastardo de Morinaga, él era mucho mejor.

-Senpai –exclamó el más joven- Aquí tiene las copias del libro que pidió – le entregó las copias, viendo como fruncía el ceño.-

-Estas no son las que te pedí, no son del libro que te dije- entonces arrojó las copias al suelo- ¿Además no te pedí un café? – Tatsumi ya estaba completamente furioso-

-Lo sé ...pero….me quede platicando con alguien y…-el chico iba a continuar cuando fue golpeado por su senpai.

-Agg –gruñó muy enojado, pero parecía más consigo mismo con el chico- ¡Si fueras como aquel idiota de Morinaga!

Hubo un silencio, Souichi se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Le hizo una seña al chico para que saliera del laboratorio, este obedeció sin dudarlo lo más pronto que pudo. Souichi se quedó solo por unos momentos, con el rostro completamente sonrojado "Morinaga ya se las verá conmigo, por su culpa no puedo tener otro asistente".

Souichi calentaba la comida que Morinaga había dejado en el refrigerador la noche anterior, normalmente cocinaba la cena de ambos llegando del trabajo, pero cuando iba a llegar tarde dejaba la comida ya hecha. El hombre de cabello largo se sentó en la sala junto a su laptop para comer y poder seguir su trabajo. Cuando oyó una voz familiar abriendo la puerta.

-Senpai –gritó el chico de cabello oscuro, quien era su amante o algo parecido- Senpai ya llegue –abrió la puerta.

Al ver a su amado en el sofá Morinaga se lanzó sobre él de inmediato, Souichi maldigo su decisión de sentarse en la sala y no en la cocina. El chico de ojos verdes lo abrazo por unos instantes hasta que el otro comenzó a intentar zafarse.

-Suéltame pervertido–gruñó molesto Tatsumi, como siempre su humor no era el mejor.-

Pero Morinaga no lo escuchó, lo tomó de la barbilla dándole un pequeño beso, fue un gran esfuerzo para él solo poder hacer eso y no más. Al separar sus labios vio a su amado con el rostro enrojecido.

-¡Llegas y te pones a hacer cosas pervertidas! –Souichi le dió una patada y enseguida se levantó del sofá- mejor ponte cenar

-Solo era un beso de bienvenida, ya no nos vemos todo el día y el tiempo en que estamos debemos reponerlo – Morinaga puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-Ca…cállate –murmuró el chico de cabellos plateados, sentía demasiado calor en sus mejillas-

Ya estaba bastante avanzada la noche y aun Tatsumi no se había ido a dormir, mostraba una gran cara de molestia, junto a él varios cigarrillos apagados esparcidos, por lo que Morinaga decidió hablar con él. Se sentó junto al él en el sofá, bastante cerca.

-¿Le pasa algo Senpai? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente-

-Tsk…nada – contestó el mayor volteando el rostro.

-Yo lo conozco sé que algo anda mal - respondió el de cabellos oscuros- yo me preocupo mucho por usted.

-Bien pero míralo por ti mismo…- dijo acercando la laptop al otro-

-Tatsumi-san– empezó a leer Morinaga el mail que tenía Souichi y que al parecer le preocupaba demasiado- Apoyamos demasiado su investigación y por eso queremos que se reúna con uno de nuestros profesores más experimentados, por el momento se encuentra en la ciudad de…- sus ojos verdes se agrandaron con sorpresa- No…

-Agg- murmuró el de ojos color ámbar- Sabría que no querías que yo fuera y a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de estar en ese lugar con esa gente de Fukuoka


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, este es el segundo cap. de fic, espero que sea de su agrado, es un capitulo algo tierno y pervertido XD, es mi primer lemon._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Hinako Takanaga._

_Gracias a mi "madre" Mariela Lopez por ayudarme en la edición de este capitulo (En redacción y perversión XD)_

* * *

><p>Morinaga daba vueltas en la habitación, ¿Por qué de todas las ciudades del mundo Souichi tenia que ir a su ciudad natal?<p>

-No vaya, por favor – murmuro un poco triste sentándose a su lado-

- Me ire mañana en la mañana y no volvere hasta el lunes en la tarde– su voz expresaba algo de enojo- Tengo que ver a un profesor que estará unos días, y dispongo de unos pocas horas de esos días para hablar con él é iré te guste o no.

-¡Pero yo estuve trabajando horas extras para tener libre desde mañana jueves hasta el domingo con usted! –confeso y lo rodeó con sus brazos, Souichi protesto, y un sonrojo se hizo evidente en su rostro.-

-No tengo tiempo para tus cosas pervertidas, ya te dije, te quedaras aquí mejor – estaba a punto de encender un cigarro cuando Morinaga lo tomó de las manos-

-¡Pero yo quiero ir con usted! Trabaje duro para poder estar juntos…no me importa que tenga que ir a Fukuoka, el tiempo con usted es más importante.

El chico de cabellos platinados iba a decir algo, pero solo sonaron palabras sin sentido, Morinaga aprovecho eso y junto su boca junto a la de él, juntando también así sus lenguas, Tatsumi se opuso, pero termino respondiendo al beso con timidez. Tetsuhiro saboreó un delicioso y familiar sabor a tabaco de la boca de su amante. Al romper el beso, el mayor se alejó un poco del hombre de ojos verdes con el rostro enrojecido.

-Senpai…-murmuro a su oído- Yo solo quiero estar contigo…

-¡Yo ya no soy tu senpai! –gritó este soltándose, olvidándose que tenía que ir a Fuoka y preocupándose más por los pensamientos que tenía en la mañana.- Me voy a dormir y déjame en paz.

Tatsumi emprendió su camino a su habitación de muy mal humor y la cerró de un portazo. Oyó como el chico de cabello oscuro, le gritaba que saliera, pero no lo hizo. Se acostó en su cama hasta que se quedó dormido.

Muy temprano en la mañana Souichi sintió una cálida mano pasar por sus mejillas, su ex kohai estaba haciendo un intento por despertarlo, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar su piel un poco.

-Senpai, despierte –dio un leve golpecito en la mejilla, pero como no despertaba, sustituyo su mano por sus labios-

-Morinaga – murmuro Souichi entre sueños al sentir aquellos labios suaves-

-Despierte –dijo Morinaga a pocos centímetros de aquel bello rostro-

Lo primero que Souchi vio al despertar fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban, un tanto antontado como siempre busco sus lentes y su amante se los dio. Al verlo reacciono como era normal en él.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación pervertido? –gritó furioso, y después involuntariamente miro sus ropas, estaba en pijama, y verifico que no había pasado nada la noche anterior-

-Usted dijo que lo despertara más temprano ahora, cuando me fuera a trabajar - Tetsuhiro sonrió cálidamente- Toque la puerta pero estaba abierta y preferí entrar

-Hum …esta bien –respondió Tatsumi tratando de ignorarlo, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que cuando su el otro se iba a trabajar, usaba ropas formales lo que era poco habitual y aunque jamás lo fuera admitir, esto le llamaba la atención de cierta manera y no alejaba mucho la mirada.

Souichi se levantó de la cama, Morinaga todavía seguía ahí mirándolo este lo amaba demasiado y aun en momentos como ese, aunque fuera solo verlo despertar, sentía que los 5 años que espero por el valían la pena.

-Hoy regresare temprano de la universidad- dijo el de ojos color ámbar buscando un cambio de ropa- Empacare mis cosas para el viaje de mañana

-Iré con usted –interrumpió el más joven levantando ligeramente su voz- Quiero estar con usted este fin de semana.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido? – exclamó Souichi- ¿No es aquel pueblo donde te creen de lo peor?, no te conviene ir.

-A pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez ni me reconozcan y a mí también me gustaría ir con el profesor, aunque ya me haga graduado, no está de más aprender.

-Agg…-murmuro Souichi resignado – Veo que no me queda otra opción, además no conozco muy bien y serás mi guía – como siempre buscó una excusa- Y no tendremos porque salir del hotel …

-Tiene razón – Tetsuhiro sonrió, para el significaba otra cosa. Y últimamente el sexo entre ellos era un poco más seguido y parecía que su "senpai" lo disfrutaba cada vez más.

-¡No me refería a eso! –gritó dándole una patada- ¿Y si nos descubre alguien?. – Pero Morinaga no escuchó se limitaba a imaginar solo en una hermosa habitación solo con su amante todo el día. – ¡Saca esas ideas de tu cabeza!

-Bueno senpai, ya me voy – se encontraba muy feliz en sus fantasias, beso en la mejilla a Tatsumi y saló de la habitación, dejando al otro con un ligero enfado.

* * *

><p>Otro día más en el laboratorio. Souichi estaba muy concentrado en su investigación y su nuevo asistente Honda, se encontraba a una buena distancia de él, observaba bien a su senpai, no parecía muy atento a su investigación.<p>

-Mañana me iré por unos días –dijo en lo que escribía unas observaciones en un cuaderno- Te harás cargo de la investigación.

-Pero senpai, aun no estoy muy capacitado y…

-Lo harás y punto –lo volteó a ver con una mirada asesina, al chico que apreciaba mucho su vida no le quedo hacer otra cosa que decir que si con la cabeza-¿Ahora donde está el microscopio?

-En la vitrina de allá senpai – exclamó señalando el lugar-

Souichi volteo para verificar y ver si ahí se encontraba el objeto que quería, pero por su mente paso un recuerdo: Su primer beso con Tetsuhiro había sido en esa vitrina. Aunque ese recuerdo prefirió olvidarlo, en ese momento lo recordó con claridad, la mirada tierna con que le dijo "Solo un beso", se había sentido tan raro en aquel momento, de hecho cada vez que el de ojos esmeralda lo besaba, se sentía extraño.

-Morinaga…-murmuro muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que el Kohai que tenia ahora lo escuchara.

-¿Senpai le pasa algo? –interrumpió Honda

-Tsk….nada, solo tráeme el microscopio.- bajo la mirada para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Morinaga llegó del trabajo, no vio a su amado en la sala y corrió a buscarlo a su habitación, precisamente, ahí se encontraba. Él estaba empacando su ropa en una maleta sobre su cama.<p>

-Estoy en casa- dijo Tetsuhiro sentándose a su lado.

-Bienvenido –respondió Tatsumi, concentrado en su labor- Debes ponerte a empacar ¿No?

-Ah sí lo hare de inmediato- El chico de cabellos oscuros observaba al hombre que era algo así como su amante. Acababa de salir de un ducha, olía delicioso a shampoo y a su aroma personal, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y mojados, para rematar estaba usando unos pantalones bastante ajustados, que resaltaban sus atributos: ese bien formado trasero, ese abultado paquete, esa pequeña cintura y esas piernas largas y delgadas. Sintió la profunda necesidad de hacerlo suyo.

-¡Quita esa mirada de pervertido! –gritó Souchi dándole un pisotón, el agredido grito un poco por el dolor, pero su emoción no bajo.

-¿Puedo darle solo un beso? –era una mentira, no se podría contener esa noche, el otro asintió con el ceño fruncido, pero haciendo contraste con su cara enrojecida, demasiado tentador.

Al sentir que Morinaga se acercaba Souichi cerró los ojos y entre abrió sus labios, para permitirle inconscientemente la entrada a su boca. El beso empezó poco intenso, pero se volvió más apasionado. Tetsuhiro lo tiró sobre la cama, quedando sobre él y empezando a lamer el cuello del mayor, quien soltó unos gemidos.

-¡No hagas eso! – gritó Tatsumi haciendo un esfuerzo por zafarse, pero era difícil ya que empezaba a sentir como su camisa era levantada- ¡oye aun no termino por empacar!.

-No importa, lo podrá hacer por la mañana- dijo Morinaga comenzando a jugar con sus tetillas y su amado respondía con gemidos que no podía callar- Senpai – murmuro al oído- Te amo

-Ahh…tu como siempre ….ahhh…diciendo esas tonterías- contestó jadeando, su kohai se acercó para besarlo, para sorpresa de este, el de ojos miel respondió al beso colocando sus manos en su cabello oscuro.

Morinaga le quitó la camisa por completo a Souchi, y comenzó a lamer sus tetillas rozadas, quienes se pusieron erectas de inmediato al sentir esa atención. Sus manos acariciaban todo su abdomen.

-Senpai …¿Me extrañas en el laboratorio?- él ahora dejaba una marca en el cuello.-

-Ahh…estoy bien ahí. ..ahh…

-Sé que me extrañas tu cuerpo esta aún más sensible- diciendo esto, comenzó a desabrocharle en pantalón y aprovechar para rozarle la entre pierna.

-Ahh…no hagas eso.- jadeo el otro, cada vez su cuerpo se iba perdiendo más en el placer

El chico de ojos esmeralda quería tener todo el cuerpo de su amado a la vista, cuando lo logró se maravilló de la escena, su senpai desnudo, sonrojado y gimiendo, además sin que él le dijiera nada ya tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cuando Souichi se dio cuenta de su involuntario acto le volteo la mirada. Tetsuhiro lo recompenso dándole una lamida a su miembro que ya estaba erecto.

-Mori…ahh…Morinaga –no podiá parar de gemir y enterró sus dedos el cabello del aludido-

Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta que todavía estaba vestido, por lo que se empezó a quitar la ropa. Souichi lo observó, aunque era menor que él, su cuerpo era más musculoso y más grande, esto incluía también su parte baja.

-Senpai…usted está mirando mí….-su rostro se llenó de rubor-

-¡Cállate! No interpretes todo como quieres- dijo completamente sonrojado. - ¿Qué me pasa? -pensó- ¡Este imbécil tiene la culpa de que esté actuando diferente!

Morinaga introdujo a su boca el miembro de Souichi, primero con movimientos lentos, que se fueron haciendo rápidos cada vez, su amado volvió a ponerle las manos en el cabello, haciéndole pequeñas caricias y decía su nombre, esto solo hacía que su kohai se volviera más loco de deseo, el de cabello platinado se vino en la boca de su amante.

-Senpai….-murmuro.- a veces yo quisiera estar en el laboratorio todo el día con usted, solo para asegurarme que nadie lo mira como yo lo hago

-Idiota – respondió Tatsumi- ¿Acaso crees que yo dejaría que alguien más me hiciera esto bastardo?

Esto provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Tetsuhiro quien se sentía en el cielo cada vez que su amado decía cosas como esa, por lo que se apresuró en introducir unos dedos en su entrada para encontrar el punto que le gustaba a Souichi, cuando lo encontró este respondió con un fuerte sonido de placer. Morinaga impaciente unió su cuerpo con el de su amante, se sentía tan bien, en la habitación no se escuchaba otra cosa más que los gemidos de ambos.

-Ah…- exclamó cuando lo embestía- Es tan caliente y estrecho- le acariciaba el miembro y le daba le besos al mayor, quien los respondía tímidamente- Te amo.

-Ahhh…Morinaga –decía este una y otra vez , era una manera de decir que lo quería y le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda.

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, esparciendo sus fluidos sobre la cama y sus cuerpos. Morinaga salió del interior de Tatsumi para acostarse a un lado de él y rodearlo con sus brazos, también entrelazó una de sus piernas con una de las de él. Lo creyó dormido, pero se sorprendió al escuchar unas palabras:

-¡Pervertido, ahora mi cama está hecha un desastre y mi cuerpo también!

-Senpai, solo duérmase mañana en la mañana viajaremos –apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y Souichi rodeo también su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Así es más cómodo – dijo con una excusa como siempre.

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados por casi toda la noche, hasta que una llamada al celular de Souichi los despertó

* * *

><p>Espero que haga sido de su agrado, deje un review, porfavor :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, les traigo el tercer capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y aun mas por opinar. **

* * *

><p>Tres<p>

Muy temprano en la mañana, se escuchó una melodía proveniente del celular de Souichi, su amante de cabello oscuro la escuchó he hizo intento por levantarlo:

-Senpai, senpai, despierte – dijo más dormido que despierto, al abrir mejor los ojos, pudo contemplar cómo se encontraban, cada uno tenía los brazos en el otro, unas de sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y el rostro de Souichi estaba escondido en el pecho de Morinaga, además de que su cabello se extendía por toda la almohada, por un momento no quiso que el celular no fuera contestado y quedarse más tiempo así.

Tatsumi abrió los ojos y busco su celular de inmediato para contestarlo, y por supuesto su cara estaba completamente roja, al notar que su kohai estaba desnudo y con sus brazos alrededor de él aun.

-¿Podrías soltarme? – estaba por contestar el teléfono y vio al otro con mirada acecina, el chico de ojos verdes de inmediato lo soltó, y se paró de la cama con una sabana enrollada a su cintura.

-Tomare una ducha –sonrió, su amante siempre tenía un pésimo humor y ya estaba acostumbrado

* * *

><p>Cuando Morinaga regreso a la habitación de Souichi después de bañarse, cambiarse y empacar su maleta, este ya estaba también listo, pero estaba hablando por teléfono, después de unos momentos colgó.<p>

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Tetsuhiro bastante curioso.

-Era de la universidad, también eran en la llamada de hace un rato,-encendió un cigarro y lo empezó a consumir -dicen que el profesor Himaruya, con quien me reuniré, llegara a Fukuoka mucho antes de lo acordado, así que tengo que apenas y lleguemos a la ciudad me reuniré con él – el chico de ojos verdes solo asintió con la cabeza-

En el aeropuerto de Nagoya se encontraban Souichi y Morinaga abordando el avión pagado por la universidad ya que deseaban que el chico de cabellos largos hablara con el profesor Himaruya de inmediato y para fortuna o desgracia, le habían dado permiso de ir con alguien.

Para sorpresa de Tetsuhiro , el chico de ojos color miel camino hasta sentarse en una de las filas de asientos de atrás, casi completamente alejado de los demás pasajeros

-Sientate aquí –ordenó a su amante viéndolo esquivándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué aquí senpai? –lo miró con curiosidad.

-¡¿Por qué demonios crees demonio pervetido? – exclamó con enojo y entonces sintió que muchas personas lo voltearon a ver, por lo que inmediato se sentó junto a la ventana completamente enfadado.

El chico de cabello oscuro sintió un ligero ardor en las mejillas, su senpai era verdaremente adorable en muchas ocaciones, se sentó a su lado de inmediato.

* * *

><p>El viaje de 2 horas, transcurrió con tranquilidad, Morinaga vio lo que proyectaron en el avión y Souichi leyó un libro. El menor no dejaba de observarlo, estaban tan cerca, quería besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban o aunque sea, rodearlo con sus brazos y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.<p>

Pero se contuvo y no lo hizo, solo tocó ligeramente su hermoso cabello, pero se detuvo por que su senpai le dirigió una mirada asesina

-No me toques….-dijo con furia.

-Pero estamos hasta atrás, por eso ¿No? Quiere que lo toque – interrumpió un tanto confundido.

-Dejame en paz pervertido, no fue por eso –un rubor rodeaba sus mejillas, también un poco sus orejas.

-Como usted diga senpai –suspiro, era verdaremente difícil entender a ese hombre

* * *

><p>Apenas y hubieron bajado del avión, estando en el aéreo puerto en la tarde del jueves, Tatsumi arrojó sus maletas a su amante de manera apresurada.<p>

-Ve a buscar un hotel y cuida mis maletas, ya es momento de reunirme con el profesor….-dijo bastante molesto.

-Pero senpai…-el hombre más joven estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su amado intervino.

-Tú conoces aquí idiota, solo ve y alquila habitaciones – gritó alejándose rápidamente dejando al otro chico sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Souichi había acordado de verse en un restaurante no muy lujoso con el profesor, lo que tenía que hacer era hablar de sus investigaciones, lo cual era sumamente fácil y pedirle fondos para la facultad de ciencias agricultura, los demás profesores aseguraron que el hombre había trabajado ahí y aceptaría gustoso.<p>

El chico de 25 años estaba sentado en el restaurante bebiendo un café, cuando observó a lo lejos un hombre de mediana edad, con lentes y apariencia de erudito dirigirse hacia él.

-Bueno días profesor –saludó el de cabellos plateados de manera educada.- Soy Souichi Tatsumi.

-Gusto en conocerte Tatsumi- –se acercó donde estaba el chico, sentándose en el asiento junto a él.

La reunión no tuvo ningún imprevisto y transcurrió normal. El profesor le agradó mucho Souichi y sus investigaciones, incluso aceptó ayudar con más dinero del que se pensaba a la facultad de Ciencias Agrícolas.

-Usted es buen chico Tatsumi, tiene buena apariencia –dijo con una sinceridad y bebió su café

-¡¿Qué? – el de cabello plateado casi escupia su café- ¡¿Qué quiere decir? –sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a temblar.

-Que usted tiene muy buena apariencia y es bastante atractivo.- contestó el tipo riendo-

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué todos los idiotas homos me siguen? –gritó enojado arrojando su café sobre la mesa.

Souichi se apresuró a salir corriendo enojado del lugar, cerró la puerta de un portazo "No puede ser" se dijo a si mismo. "Tengo que llamar a Morinaga e irnos que aquí, antes de que este tipo intente algo"

Ya unos metros del lugar, sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a su kohai, cuando sintió que su brazo fue jalado por el profesor que había salido corriendo tras de él.

-Joven Tatsumi - dijo riendo –Era una broma…¿No le mencione hace un rato que tenía una esposa e hijos? -

El chico de ojos ámbar de inmediato reaccionó, era cierto, el hombre lo había mencionado varias, veces. "Maldito Morinaga, por su culpa estoy traumado asi con los homos" pensó.

-Supongo que ha tenido mala experiencia con ellos. –exclamó el mayor tranquilamente.- Tampoco son muy de mi agrado, solo quería bromear un poco.

-Le creeré –contestó, aun sin cambiar mucho la expresión de su rostro.

-Bueno ya que no podemos volver al restaurante, debido a lo que acabas de hacer, acompañame a donde me estoy quedando. –Souichi no respondió aun desconfiaba de él – Me estoy quedando con alguien, no es un hotel o algo solo una simple casa, además tengo uno libros que te puedan gustar.

Tatsumi terminó por aceptar la propuesta, pero no iba muy tranquilo. "Espero que solo sea paranoia mía" se repetía una y otra vez. "¡Se lo cortare en mil cachitos si intenta algo!" .

-Y…¿ tienes novia? –le preguntó el profesor Himaruya- Yo aunque tengo muchas maestrías y doctorados, necesito de una mujer que me de amor y eso es más importante que todo.

-Yo ...yo no tengo novia. –contestó un tanto avergonzado.

-Ah…supongo jóvenes de ahora –suspiró – Solo unas cuantas noches están juntos…

-No ha sido de solo una noche…-respondió Souichi inconcientemente pensando en Tetsuhiro,- Una noche nunca le pareció suficiente- al darse cuenta de su reacción, volteo la mirada y cambio inmediatamente de tema.

"¡Todo es su culpa!, cuando lo vea lo matare" pensó el de cabello largo.

* * *

><p>Los dos hombres caminaron hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño mediano, con un jardín bonito y en un vecindario tranquilo y ordinario.<p>

-Aquí me hospedo con unos amigos – sonrió gentilmente. –Supongo que les caerás bien.

-Espero que no me salgas con que vives con homos –dijo Souichi de manera despectiva frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vaya que si estas traumado! –rio un poco -Es un matrimonio, se apellidan "Morinaga"-Tatsumi se sorprendió de inmediato, ¡Eran los padre de su kohai!, - Tienen dos hijos, uno mas grande que tú y el otro más chico.

-¿Viven aquí sus hijos? –preguntó Souichi, tratando de disimular

-No, uno de ellos está felizmente casado y el otro bueno….hizo unas cosas muy terribles y esta en Nagoya, ahora que lo pienso estudia en la misma facultad que tú, yo le ayude a entrar ahí.

-Ya veo….si lo conozco – su voz tembló un poco "Entonces conoce al idiota" se dijo.

-Se llama Tetsuhiro, era un buen chico, quien diría que podría hacer cosas tan terribles. – Se iban acercando cada vez más a la casa- ven pasa no seas tímido.

Sin saber bien porque, Souichi sintió una curiosidad que lo carcomía.

* * *

><p>espero que haga sido de su agrado, dejen un review, porfavor, empieza lo bueno del fic<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridas lectoras n.n bueno traigo nuevo capitulo, perdon de antemano si tengo algunos errores espero que les guste, el proximo tardara en salir debido a que tengo examenes...  
>Gracias por leer y un montón mas por opinar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro.<strong>

Souichi sintió un leve temblor en sus piernas, "¿Cómo serán los padres de él?" se preguntaba a si mismo cuando ya estaban a pocos metros de la entrada. El profesor Himaruya seguía diciendo algo "Como no seas tímido" pero el chico de cabello plateado lo ignoraba.

El hombre de mediana edad abrió la puerta y entraron a la residencia. Era una casa común y corriente, además bastante limpia y acogedora o al menos a sí estaba la sala de estar. Muebles tapizados de color beige y una pequeña mesita en el centro con un florero.

-¡Estoy en casa! –dijo el profesor con tranquilidad avanzó un poco de la sala de estar, Tatsumi solo avanzó un par

de pasos, quedándose prácticamente junto a la puerta.

-Voy para allá- se escuchó a lo lejos una voz de mujer-

Ella caminó hasta entrar a la habitación donde estaban los hombres. Souichi la contempló y analizo con frialdad: Era una mujer de más de 40 años, cabello corto de color café, delgada y un poco alta, piel blanca, pero principalmente: Unos grandes ojos verdes, los cuales se fijaron en Tatsumi:

-¡Trajiste un alumno!- exclamó tranquila y le tendió la mano- Mucho gusto, soy la señora Morinaga

-Soy Souichi Tatsumi –le tendió la mano de no muy buena manera- Gusto en conocerla señora Morinaga- sintió raro en utilizar este nombre para alguien más que no fuera su kohai.

-¿Puedo preparar café? Quiero tomar un poco en lo que hablo con mi alumno- preguntó Himaruya al sentir la frialdad con que su alumno trataba a su amiga, quería evitar una pelea, en el restaurante, tuvo una probada del carácter explosivo del chico, la cual llamó su atención de una manera que no pudo comprender.

-Yo se los traigo, no se preocupen, sería una mala ama de casa si no lo hago- sugirió dándose la vuelta sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Souichi y el profesor se sentaron en el sofá más grande que estaba en la sala de estar. El chico de ojos color ámbar recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y algo llamó su atención. Una foto de la familia, debería tener varios años puesto que los hijos estaban chicos. Ahí estaba estaban la mujer de hace unos momentos, un hombre parecido a Morinaga pero no tenía los ojos verdes, Kuhiro serio como siempre y por supuesto un pequeño de rostro sonriente. _"Su cara de idiota la tenia desde niño_" se dijo.

-¿Quieres que te acerque la foto?- interrumpió el profesor, había notado que el chico no apartaba la mirada.

-No, no es necesario- respondió con su frialdad acostumbrada. Le pareció que el maestro utilizó un tono ligero de burla y eso lo hizo enfadar. _"¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?"_ pensó.

-Ya que vez la foto de mis amigos y sus hijos…-El hombre de mayor edad hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera leer las expresiones de su cara -¿Y tus padres? Creo que comentaste algo de tu padre.

-Mi viejo es un investigador maniático.- contestó rudamente.- Viene pocas veces al año. – no tenia intención de decir más.

-Supongo que es difícil para tu madre…-suspiró

- Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo –murmuró, era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar-

-Y supongo que como buen joven ayudaste a tus hermanos –interrumpió la señora quien iba llegando con tres tazas de café jovialmente-

-Sí – respondió seco, no tenía porque darle detalles de su vida a otras personas. Y menos a la madre de su molesto ex asistente

_"Que señora más metiche, se supone que la conversación seria entre este tipo y yo, ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Morinaga lo entrometido"_ pensó el de cabello plateado.

La situación era verdaderamente incomoda, en lo que alumno y profesor trataban de hablar, la mujer los interrumpía haciéndole preguntas a Souichi como: _"¿De dónde eres?" "¿Ya conocías al profesor?"_ a las que el joven estudiante de agricultura contestaba sin mucho ánimo, ya que aparte de no caerle bien la mujer, no era muy sociable

-Oye este chico conoce a Tetsuhiro –comentó el hombre de mediana edad de manera animada señalando al joven.- Van en la misma facultad.

-Ese muchacho – dijo ella su voz no expresaba un "tono de madre"- Supongo que ha de ser un pésimo estudiante y ha de estar dando muchas molestias a los demás.

El joven de 25 años sintió una molestia cuando oyó aquel comentario. ¿Por qué tenia que expresarse a sí de su hijo solo por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado? Era su madre ¿No? El lío con Masaki no tenía nada que ver con ser buen o mal estudiante. Y Tetsuhiro fue un buen asistente el tiempo que compartieron en el laboratorio.

-En realidad todo lo contrario – intervino el de cabello largo- Era una buen estudiante, bastante aplicado, y se llevaba bien con todos. Y Acaba de graduarse hace poco. Supongo que usted no es una buena madre y no lo sabía -

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –ló miro con sorpresa- Él es un pésimo hijo –sollozo la señora- Yo también que lo crie y el…él. –volvió a sollozar, de forma exagerada- abusó del pobre Masaki. ¡Tan buen muchacho que era él! ¡Y tan puro!

-¿Segura señora? –Puso una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro- ¿Usted ha visto a alguno de los dos últimamente?- En realidad, el prefería nunca haberse topado con ese Masaki, su solo nombre lo irritaba aunque no supiera muy bien porque. Pero en ese momento, lo utilizó como ventaja para poner en su lugar a aquella mujer que le parecía tan irritante-

-¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro jovencito! –regañó ella.

-¡Usted no es mi madre, vieja!-gritó Tatsumi, controlando el impulso de darle una bofetada.-¡Además ni cuido bien a sus propios hijos!

-Este, Joven Tatsumi, creo que es mejor que….-interrumpió el profesor antes de que la señora Morinaga contestara- Ya es tarde…me tengo que ir a otra parte, lo acompañare a la salida.

El profesor jaló de la manga al chico de cabello largo, quien no opuso resistencia, quería alejarse de esa "vieja". La mujer no dijo nada, solo refeccionó sobre la sonrisa del joven._ "¿Sabrá algo que no se yo?_" Se cuestionó, tenía que volver a hablar con ese chico y averiguar qué había ocurrido con su hijo.

* * *

><p>Salieron de la residencia de inmediato bastante agitados, ya en la calle, el profesor se detuvo en una esquina y se puso muy serio ante el chico:<p>

-¿Qué paso joven Tasumi?- le preguntó mirándolo- Defendiste tan bien a ese chico, deben ser muy buenos amigos.

-¿Eh? –la cara del aludido se tornó un rojo intenso, había actuado sin pensar y ahora había dejado el lado sensible que tenía cuando algo afectaba a la gente importante para él.- No tanto, solo que me pareció injusto eso, es todo.- mintió, ni iba a decirle la verdad por nada del mundo.

-Usted dijo odiar a los homosexuales hace rato y sin embargo usted parece ser un gran amigo de ese chico que es homosexual y no un muy sano– tal vez Souichi estaba exagerando, pero le pareció que en ese momento el profesor se le acercó demasiado y no de una manera muy normal. – Puedes contarme lo que quieras –susurro.

El chico de ojos color ámbar se separó rápidamente, ese hombre era en verdad extraño, pero era el menor de sus preocupaciones, acababa de conocer a la madre del pervertido con quien vivía y lo había defendido y "Demonios que hice, que me pasa, no debí defenderlo, ¡Demonios, que hice! Dije demasiado" se lamentó.

-Bueno Tatsumi, me retirare – dio una palmada en el hombro- lo veo después, yo le llamó

Souichi hizo una mueca ante el roce, y enseguida el profesor se retiró. A los pocos minutos sonó su celular, se trataba de su ex kohai.

-Senpai –dijo este en un tono dulce- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo

-Estoy saliendo de la casa del profesor –contestó de mal humor, sabia lo histérico que se pondría el otro.

-¿Estuvo en la casa de ese hombre solo con él? – preguntó Morinaga, su imaginación empezaba a volar muy lejos como siempre.

-¡Cállate! –gritó, no quería tener que explicar lo ocurrido. - ¿En qué hotel nos hospedaremos?

-Primero quiero pasar a comer algo ¿Le parece? -Tatsumi aceptó y Morinaga le indico el lugar.- Lo amo – dijo para

finalizar y colgó.

El chico de cabellos largos y su enamorado se vieron en un restaurant sencillo de la cuidad, pero dejaba ver las hermosas calles de esta, la mayoría de la gente de ahí, eran familias. Durante la comida, que estaba bastante buena, Tatsumi estaba mal humorado como de costumbre mientras el otro sonreía.

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo este tiempo? –dijo Souichi en lo que comía, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Vi a una amiga de por aquí –respondió sonriendo animadamente con su naturalidad acostumbrada- Pero no se preocupe soy gay no intentare nada con ella.

Antes de que pudiera intervenir, recibió una llamada de su nuevo asistente Honda, quien no sabía muy bien qué hacer con los cultivos, de mala gana lo instruyó, varias veces, ya que durante la cena no dejó de llamarlo a cada rato, preguntando por cosas que su senpai consideraba triviales

-Es un idiota, -gritaba- en verdad no sé cómo llegó a ese nivel.

-Pobre chico –murmuró Tetsuhiro.

Después de la cena el chico de cabello oscuro llevó a su amado al hotel. Pero tenía una sorpresa para su amado: Solo había solicitado una habitación. Esto provocó la furia del chico de cabello platinado, quien se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, el insistió en que uno de los dos tenias que abandonar la habitación.

-Pero senpai…-decía el chico de ojos esmeralda- Así es mejor sé que usted también así lo desea.

-¡Yo no lo deseo!-su rostro se volvió rojo, aun sentía un pequeñito dolor en las caderas de la noche anterior.

Souichi tenía muchas preocupaciones, pero están parecían desaparecer de inmediato cuando Morinaga acercaba sus labios cerca de los suyos. El beso, primero fue solo un rocé, pero se volvió más intenso, la lengua de Tetsuhiro recorrió toda la boca de su senpai. El pensamiento de hacer el amor con el chico de cabello de oscuro para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones paso por su mente. Las manos del menor comenzaban a recorrerle la espalda y lo tumbó sobre la cama,

-¡Déjame!- le dio una patada en la pierna- ¡Pervertido!

-Pero pensé que usted quería…-interrumpió bastante adolorido

El mayor salió de la habitación de manera apresurada dando un portazo. El otro solo se recostó sobre la cama con la mirada llorosa. "Simplemente senpai es difícil de entender, pero… lo amo tanto" se quedo así por un tiempo, esperando que tal vez senpai regresara.

Morinaga no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido, pero sin embargo despertó en plena madrugada porque sintió que alguien entró en la habitación.

-¿Senpai? –murmuró pero no hubo respuesta.

Tan solo sintió que unas manos suaves acariciaban su cabello y su cara, ¿Seria su amado? No, no parecía serlo, porque el contacto estaba durando mucho tiempo, trato de pararse, pero no pudo su cuerpo estaba muy cansado por el trabajo de estos últimos días, dejo a aquella persona de manos frías, delgadas y suaves seguir con sus caricias hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer, dejen un review porfavor<p> 


End file.
